


I'll Be Seeing You

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, go read their stories they're way better, inspired by the works of the incredibly talented comicbooklovergreen, we're trying something a little different here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angie Martinelli woke up to see the love of her life laying next to her. Well, one of them.





	I'll Be Seeing You

Angie Martinelli woke up to see the love of her life laying next to her. Well, one of them.  
  
Peggy Carter was a firebrand. She was witty, intelligent, and determined, perhaps to a fault. No one pushed Angie like she did, like only someone who loves you can. The spy refused to let her doubt herself. If Angie thought she wasn't good enough for a part, Peggy would be the first to assure her that she was. The older woman was probably the strongest person the actress knew. She had been through so much and she was still fighting. Angie didn't think anything could stop Peggy. Still, sleeping lightly and breathing softly against the pillow, she looked so vulnerable. Beautiful, too. Her long brown curls cascading down her shoulders, her gorgeous lips curled in a small smile, that pin-up girl body of hers rising up and falling down with each breath...Angie felt so damn lucky to be Peggy's. It was a privilege to have this normally closed off woman let her in and love her.   
  
She turned over to admire the other love of her life.  
  
Steve Rogers was an artist. Not only by trade, but at heart. He saw the beauty in everything, when no one else could. His optimism might've been frustrating if he wasn't so damn charming. Steve could always put a smile on her face, with a kind word or a soft kiss. The blond had a unique appreciation for life. There was always something new to explore, to draw, to fall in love with. That alone would be enough to make a gal fall head over heels in love, but it didn't hurt that he was damn good looking too. A man with a body like that should not have been so pretty. That lovely blond hair she was so fond of running her fingers through, those pretty blue eyes, his soft, sweet face, Steve was nothin' short of a stunner. He was also a heavy sleeper with a bit of a snoring problem, but those qualities just made him more endearing. Some days, at least.  
  
"Mmm...hello, darling." Peggy purred as she slowly opened her eyes. She propped up her head with her hand, the most adorable little smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, Peg." Angie whispered with a grin of adoration. Her heavy lidded eyes shot wide open as she felt a massive arm wrap around her.   
  
"Good morning." Steve grunted. The blond was not a morning person by any stretch. She didn't blame him. It must've taken a whole lot of energy to get a body that big up.  
  
"Good morning, Blondie." the actress giggled quietly, kissing him and then kissing her. Both of her lovers had become fond of the nicknames she bestowed upon them.  
  
"I could watch you two forever." she sighed lovingly as Peggy and Steve leaned in over her to share a kiss. She wasn't exaggerating either. The two of them were works of art.  
  
"I'm surprised you were awake first. Usually that's me." the spy commented. On more than one occasion, Peggy had finished an entire day's worth of work and brought them coffee before they had even woken up.   
  
"You are a pretty light sleeper, English." Angie responded. The other woman's hyper awareness must've been good for her job, but it also meant that she nearly killed the two of them whenever they got home late at night.   
  
"Not to mention the fact that Steve is an incorrigible snorer." Peggy teased with a smirk.   
  
"It is not that bad!" he protested, a pouty look on his face.   
  
"It's pretty bad." the actress admitted, eliciting a grunt from the blond.   
  
"Have you ever been up first, Steve?" the secret agent asked, briefly searching her memories.   
  
"No..." he reluctantly replied. "I wish I was, though. I'd love to draw the two of you like that." Steve added, his frown turning into a small smile.   
  
"So that's why we keep him around, huh?" Angie asked with a grin, her cheeks tinged pink. Peggy beamed in response and gave a little nod.  
  
"You know, we could just stay in bed all day. It doesn't sound like Angie would mind." the blond suggested. She really didn't.  
  
"Excellent idea, Captain Rogers." the other woman cooed, before the two covered her and each other in kisses, the three of them getting tangled up in the sheets.  
  
Angie had two loves of her life. She felt pretty lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Named after a lovely Billie Holiday song. 
> 
> I don't know if this was any good, I've never written a poly...trio (?) before, but I wanted to give it a shot. Let me know what you think.


End file.
